


Dress Up This Rotten Carcass (Just to Make It Look Alive)

by caffeinechesters



Series: Broken EP [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: The behind the scenes of what made Sam change his mind to helping Lucifer.





	Dress Up This Rotten Carcass (Just to Make It Look Alive)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from "Last" by Nine Inch Nails, which was played on repeat while writing this.

He feels the teeth sink into skin, sharp, like rabid dogs. The vampires overtake him and rip his jugular out; his last words are the only thing that is on his mind: “DEAN!”. His last moments muzzy as feels himself being dragged away.

He’s floating in the miasma, black and still and deep, when he feels a cold light touch him. He knows this feeling. His mind is screaming. Reeling. Lucifer should be in their world still, held captive by Rowena, grace bleeding out. He shouldn’t be here in this world. He shouldn’t feel the rough lips of Lucifer on him, giving him life like some Disney movie. He fights it. He’d rather go to the empty like Billie promised than to be under Lucifer again. He doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe, and hopes that Lucifer will just let him die this time.

Lucifer is not known for his patience. He remembers this well enough when he tried to ignore him in the cage. Maybe Lucifer will finally kill him, he hopes; he thinks maybe Death, not Billie, is alive (“Is Death really alive?” crosses his mind) in this reality and that is who will reap him. About five minutes after his resurrection, Lucifer starts sing-songs “Come on Sam-I-Am! I know you’re in there!”. His lungs are screaming for a full, deep breath, but he can’t yet. He needs to find a way out this situation.

Lucifer’s hand comes down and covers his nose and mouth. Smothering him. The other hand finds it way around his neck, still tacky with his own blood. Strangulation. He’s not sure if he ever left the cage at this point. Home sweet cage all over again. His body newly resurrected gasps for air when Lucifer removes both hands.

He hears his monologue about Jack. Wanting to be a good father to him, wanting what he has with Jack. Lucifer is called the “Prince of Lies” for good reason. A counter offer is brought forth. The same vampires that killed him once are milling, frothing at the mouth in the doorway. He hesitates. Lucifer says the only thing that is holding them back is him. He chooses death.

Lucifer isn’t happy about that. Tries to bring the pressure by bringing up Dean, Mary, Cas, Jack, and the others. He tells him that they all know he’s dead; he’s never been a complete Lazarus, there is always a missing piece of him in resurrection. Lucifer starts to let the vampires in when he pulls them back.

“Well, Sam,” Lucifer drawls out, “Since you’re not afraid of death and big brother is not a motivator here. I’ll have to improvise...”

Lucifer crowds him into the decaying makeshift bed, forces him down without laying a hand. His heart rate picks up, seeming to set the vampires outside the door into a frenzy. He’s in hell still. He’s positive. He never left the cage. He’s still like a frightened rabbit. Jumps when he hears Lucifer’s zipper. His mind is screaming, “No!”, but he can’t make a sound. He’s pinned like a butterfly by Lucifer’s grace.

“C’mon Sammy! You use to love this in the cage! Remember all the fun we had,” Lucifer tells him, “Hmm.. But I don’t think I should create a hole like I use to.. You know, I already brought you back once. It seems redundant to do it again.”

Lucifer goes for his belt. He desperately tries to get away. It’s futile. Lucifer is determined to make a point. That he is the one in control of his life, not him. The jeans he was wearing are now down around his ankles. The cool damp air hits his legs. Lucifer’s flips him over like a ragdoll. Lucifer’s hands run down his back, pushing him down. He feels Lucifer spread him open and spit. He’s panicking: drenched in sweat, heart racing, shaking, and he feels cold sense of dread deep inside of him. There is no preamble, no stretching, just a hard push and feeling like he’s being torn apart.

“You could have made the easy choice, Sam. You could’ve just taken me to Jack. But no, you had push Sam,” Lucifer whispers into his ear, once he bottomed out. “Now, you’ll pay.”

Lucifer sets a rough, fast pace. Lucifer knows how to hurt him better than anyone else. Lucifer aims for his prostate and he can feel him grin when he lets out a moan. Lucifer worms a hand under him, coaxing him into hardness. He tries separating himself from this reality, disconnecting from his body. Lucifer pulls him up by his hair and tsks and tells him no checking out this time.

He feels when Lucifer is close. Lucifer is intent on making him suffer the most. He picks up speed on jacking Sam off while aiming for his prostate dead on. He comes and he feels the tears running down his cheeks. He wishes that Dean would have let him stay dead in Cold Oak. He’d rather be in the empty with nothingness. He feels Lucifer push in one final time, grinding hips, as he comes. He feels sore. He feels used. He hates that his body responded to it. He hates that he is going to give into Lucifer versus having to deal with more debauched, more macabre treatment.

“Have you learned your lesson, Sammy? You gonna take me to see my son,” Lucifer asks, while zipping up.

He tries to find his voice. He takes a deep breath. Opens his mouth. Nothing. The only sound that can be heard is clattering outside the doorway. Instead, he nods. Lucifer beams.

Later, he walks into the Dayton camp covered in dried blood. Jack looks so relieved and happy that he alive. He feels ashamed as he walks further into clearing seeing feeling the bruises that Lucifer left on his body and the dried come. He wishes he was dead when they see Lucifer following behind him.


End file.
